(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and in particular, to a liquid crystal display device having a so-called direct type backlight.
(2) Related Art Statement
Liquid crystal display devices use a so-called direct type backlight for large-scale liquid crystal display panels.
Light sources used in such backlights include cold cathode fluorescent lamps, external electrode fluorescent lamps and a number of aligned LED's.
From among these, light sources in rod form (lines), such as cold cathode fluorescent lamps and external electrode fluorescent lamps, are currently the mainstream. These can be provided by aligning fluorescent lamps which can be controlled, and thus are easy to assemble and widely in use.
These fluorescent lamps are formed in such a manner that the electrodes at the two ends are secured to a frame for the backlight.
In addition, as liquid crystal display devices have been increasing in size in recent years, longer fluorescent lamps have come into use, and thus, structures for supporting such fluorescent lamps are becoming necessary.
Therefore, fluorescent lamps provided with a support for a fluorescent lamp in a portion of the lamp where no electrodes are formed in order to secure the lamp to the frame for the backlight have become better known.
Here, the support for a fluorescent lamp is secured to the frame by means of an engaging portion inserted into a hole created in the frame for the backlight, and thus, the above described engaging portion is formed so that it returns to its original form after being inserted into the above described hole so as to be engaged with the frame around the above described hole.
Such liquid crystal display devices are disclosed in the following Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, for example.
(Patent Document 1) Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2004-327449
(Patent Document 2) Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2006-286341